


[Podfic] Familiar Bedfellows

by havisham, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five (or so) times Steve and Bucky huddled for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Familiar Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiar Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514532) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



Length: 00:04:16

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Familiar%20Bedfellows.mp3) (4.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Familiar%20Bedfellows.m4b) (2.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
